Sheldon y los tres fantasmas
by elgatonintendero
Summary: Es el día de su boda y Sheldon está nervioso. De repente, recibe la visita de tres personajes (1 de su pasado, 1 de su presente y 1 de su futuro) que le ayudaran a ver las cosas de otra manera. (Basado en "Cuento de Navidad" de Charles Dickens).
1. Chapter 1

Sheldon estaba nervioso.

No sabía porque, pero estaba nervioso.

No es que estuviera teniendo dudas ni nada por el estilo, él estaba 100% seguro de que quería pasar el resto de su vida con Amy.

Y aun así estaba nervioso.

Tenía miedo de no ser un buen marido, de hacerle daño a Amy o de que le dejará por alguien mejor.

Miró el reloj, quedaban 5 minutos para la que la ceremonia empezase.

Todos sus amigos estaban allí, apoyándoles cómo siempre.

Su madre, George Jr. y Missy también, esperando para ver lo que toda la vida habían considerado "Lo Imposible".

Todas las personas que apreciaba (o no, cómo en el caso de Kripke) estaban tomando asiento para verlos a él y a Amy unirse, cómo su madre diría, en santo matrimonio.

Se miró al espejo, estaba sudando y poniéndose colorado. Cogió una toallita húmeda y se la pasó por la cara. Después de la primera pasada, al volver a abrir los ojos, le pareció ver algo detrás suyo. Cómo la sombra no desaparecía, se giró completamente para verla de frente.

Lo que vio lo dejó sin aliento. Justamente la única persona que faltaba a la boda que deseaba que estuviera allí.

¿Papá?!


	2. Chapter 2

_\- ¿Papá?!_

Era imposible.

Su padre había muerto hace 24 años y aún así, George Cooper Sr. estaba delante suyo, de la misma manera que la última vez que lo vio.

\- Hola, Shelly.

\- ¿Qué, cómo, cuándo? Pero si estabas muerto…

\- Y lo sigo estando, hijo.

\- ¿Y cómo es posible que estés aquí?

\- Bueno, tú estás nervioso por tu inminente boda, yo soy tu padre. Vengo a ayudarte.

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

\- Algo tipo cuento de Navidad. Te voy a llevar al pasado para que veas que gente que tuvieron bastantes buenos momentos juntos, a pesar de ser mucho menos parecidos que Amy y tú. También te daré un ejemplo de algo que bajo ningún concepto debes hacer, si quieres conservar la felicidad, claro.

\- ¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso?

\- Ven conmigo y lo verás.

Una luz blanca lo cegó y cuándo recuperó la vista se encontró en un lugar que le resultaba familiar. Era la casa de su infancia. Miró al calendario que colgaba de la pared del salón. Año 1992. Se escucharon risas de fondo y, junto al fantasma de su padre, fue a ver quién había. Al entrar en la antigua habitación de sus padres, los vio en la cama. No estaban haciendo nada, solo dormían acurrucados. Su madre, con 22 años menos, se apoyaba en el pecho de su marido, entonces de 48.

\- No teníamos nada en común y aun así, tu madre me dio lo mejores años de mi vida y tres hijos maravillosos. Te he estado observando. A ti y a Amy. Veo que tenéis un tipo de relación parecida a la nuestra. Sé que tienes miedo a hacerle daño, pero no lo harás. Te conozco y sé que harás todo lo posible para que vuestro tiempo juntos sea poco menos que perfecto. Cómo yo intenté con tu madre.

\- Pero, tú le hiciste daño. Le fuiste infiel.

\- Lo sé. Y eso es algo llevo arrepintiéndome los últimos años. Eso vengo a decirte. Tienes algo especial con esa chica. No dejes que el miedo a los errores lo estropeé. Recuerda que no eres cómo yo, ni lo serás. No cometas mis mismos errores.

\- Gracias, papá. Eso ayuda bastante.

\- De nada. Estoy orgulloso de ti, Sheldon. Siempre supe que ibas a ser un científico respetado, pero tienes amigos y amor, cosa que no pensé que nunca tendrías. Toma, te he traído esto.

George sacó un viejo balón de fútbol y se lo tendió a Sheldon, quién lo cogió de inmediato. Era el mismo balón que su padre le dio para darle a entender que estaba orgulloso de él, a finales de noviembre de 1989. En ese momento no había querido tocarlo puesto que estaba sucio, pero ahora eso era lo último que le importaba.

Levantó la vista para agradecer a su padre por el regalo, pero se encontró sólo en su habitación otra vez.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Hola, pastelito.

\- ¡¿Meemaw?! Pensé que no podías venir.

\- Y no puedo. Soy tu siguiente fantasma. El del presente.

\- Ah, vale. Y, ¿que vas a hacer?

\- Básicamente a enseñarte lo que está pasando ahora mismo, mientras estás aquí.

Lo siguiente que vio fue los invitados de la boda, pero lo raro es que podía oír sus pensamientos, ya que les oía hablar sin mover la boca.

Cosas a las que no le encontraba sentido, como por ejemplo, Wil Wheaton estaba maldiciendo a Mark Hamill que por alguna razón estaba allí, Denise pensaba que Stuart era guapo a su manera y Georgie se preguntaba por que no había neumáticos en ninguno de los vehículos de Star Wars, etc.

Leonard, Penny, Howard, Bernadette y Raj esperaban pacientemente a que lo que pensaban que nunca pasaría, pasara. Missy se reía mentalmente por que había traído fotos embarazosas de Sheldon de pequeño y pensaba enseñárselas a Amy y a todo el que pasara. Mary confiaba en que al menos el matrimonio de su hijo pequeño durara y pensaba en lo orgullosos que estarían su padre y George si supieran que Shelly se casaba.

Mark Hamill esperaba que los votos no fueran demasiado emotivos, y es que a pesar de haberla visto mil veces, siempre lloraba con Titanic.

Leonard y Penny se miraban sonrientes mientras pensaban "Nuestro niño ha crecido".

Después de un rato así, Sheldon se encontró otra vez en la habitación, pero ya no estaba su abuela. En su lugar había un niño de unos 12 años, de pelo oscuro, tez pálida y ojos azules que lo miraba como si le conociera.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Y tú, ¿quién eres?

\- ¿No me reconoces?

\- No te conozco, ¿cómo te voy a reconocer? Aunque si que me suenas mucho...

\- Vaya padre...- el niño dijo en voz baja, para sí mismo.

\- ¡¿Perdón?!

\- Era broma, eres un buen padre.

\- ¿Eres mi hijo?

\- Sí, señor.

\- ¿Y tu madre?

\- Amy.

\- Menos mal...- dijo el físico poniendo una mano sobre su pecho, se había temido que el crío había sido resultado de cuándo fue a donar semen tantos años atrás- Entonces, eres del futuro, ¿no?

\- Así es.

\- Y por lo tanto, eres mi fantasma del futuro.

\- Correcto.

\- ¿Y cómo te llamas?

\- Elliot George Cooper. Todos me llaman Elliot, tú eres la única persona que me llama Georgie.

\- Bueno, Georgie. ¿Adónde vamos?

\- A nuestra casa.- dijo este tendiéndole la mano a su padre, el cuál la cogió en seguida.

Otra vez se vio la luz blanca que cegó y cuando pudo ver otra vez, se encontraba en una casa grande. Bastante grande y bien decorada. En el salón, que era donde estaban, había grandes ventanales que dejaban ver el mar.

\- ¡Vaya!- exclamó el físico, asombrado- ¿Vivimos aquí?

\- Sí...Mola,¿eh?

\- La verdad es que sí. Que sitio tan grande. ¿Cómo pagamos esto?

\- Mamá y tú estáis en la cima de vuestros campos. En la comunidad científica se os llama "los Curie del siglo XXI".

\- ¡¿En serio?! ¡Qué bien!

\- Además, usasteis parte del dinero del Premio Nobel para comprarla.

\- ¿Ganamos el Premio Nobel?¿Cómo?

\- Una idea que se te ocurrió el día de vuestra boda, por algo que te dijo la abuela. No te impacientes, papá.

\- Vale, pero cuéntame que...-Sheldon fue interrumpido por Amy entrando en el salón y colocando un plato con tostadas recién hechas en la mesa que allí había.

Sheldon se quedó mirando embelesado a la que pronto sería su esposa. Estaba más mayor, por supuesto, pero igual de guapa. Iba vestida en unos vaqueros oscuros, una camisa blanca que tenía toda la pinta de pertenecerle a él. Tenía el pelo corto y ondulado y sus gafas eran otras. Si el futuro lo iba a pasar con ella y con Georgie, el chaval que lo había venido a buscar, bromeando sobre sus capacidades como padre, quizá no debía temer lo que le deparaba.

-¡Coopers, a desayunar!-gritó Amy para asegurarse de que sus familia la oyera.

Georgie (el que no estaba junto al Sheldon del pasado) entró en el salón, con el resto cosas del desayuno y se sentó en la mesa junto con su madre.

Entonces, Sheldon se vio a sí mismo entrar bostezando y con una mano sobre la boca.

No había cambiado tanto, excepto por que tenía el pelo un poco más largo y algo canoso, desaliñado ya que se acababa de levantar, además de una fina barba que cubría su rostro. Iba en pijama, el de los miércoles, y en calcetines.

\- ¿Son estas horas de levantarse, señorito? La próxima vez, te castigo.- dijo Georgie, mofándose.

\- Elliot, deja a tu padre, ya sabes que ha estado trabajando mucho en su estudio y duerme poco. -regañó Amy.

\- Da igual, sé que el enano está de broma.- respondió el Sheldon mayor, sonriendo. Raramente se enfadaba con Georgie, este fue su debilidad desde el día que nació.

\- ¿Donde están? -dijo Amy después de unos segundos en silencio.

\- Ni idea, igual siguen durmiendo, salieron al padre.- Respondió Georgie, sonriendo maliciosamente a su padre.

\- ¡Mini Coopers!¡A desayunar!- grito este.

En seguida, se oyeron rápidos y ligeros pasos que se dirigían al salón.

Entraron dos gemelos: un chico y una chica, de unos seis años, ambos en pijama y descalzos.

Llevaban una pistola Nerf cada uno y claramente se estaban disparando el uno al otros.

-¡Reagan Mary e Iain Harvey Cooper!¡Dejad las pistolitas un momento y desayunad con vuestra familia!- dijo Sheldon, ni rastro de molestia en su voz, aunque la alzara.

Los cinco desayunaron tranquilamente, mientras el Sheldon del pasado y el "fantasma" de Elliot los observaban en silencio.

\- Estoy listo.-dijo el físico, firmemente, mirando a su hijo mayor a los ojos. Este le sonrió y le dijo que se verían pronto.

Un segundo más tarde, Sheldon estaba de vuelta en la habitación en la que se estaba preparando para la boda. Estaba en una silla, apoyado como para dormir. Oyó que llamaban suavemente a la puerta y esta se abrió, dejando entrar a Leonard.

\- Hola, colega. ¿Cómo estás?

\- Perfectamente, gracias.

\- ¿Nervioso?

\- Para nada. Solo emocionado.


End file.
